Çerçiz Topulli
Çerçiz Topulli shaped his ideals of Albanian freedom from the Ottoman Empire when he was young, mostly because of his older brother Bajo Topulli. Even participating in underground revolutionary groups. In 1906, Çerçiz along with Bajo created the first Albanian armed guerrilla band. The band lasted until 1909 with both brothers taking a two-year long winter break, during which Çerçiz began to write for an Albian newspaper in which he called for Albanian patriots to join their cause. In 1907 Çerçiz created another band of revolutionaries along with Mihal Grameno in order to spread more Albanian national consciousness among the people, including the immediate need for administrative autonomy for Albanians within the Ottoman Empire, which eventually led to a full-on armed revolution a year later. Çerçiz's bands would work closely with other revolutionary groups within the Balkans. After Albania regained its independence in 1909, Topulli was also active in the defense of national interests after independence. When the Kingdom of Montenegro invaded Albania during First World War, Topulli traveled north in order to help the Albian forces but was shot and killed. Battle vs. Billy the Kid (by Ethandabomb) BK=Billy the Kid=5/ CT=Çerçiz Topulli=5 Four Albanian Revolutionists and Çerçiz Topulli walk through a stable door on the fringes of a Wild West desert, hoping to happen upon Turks who were rumored to be hiding in the area. Çerçiz sends one of his men, brandishing a Remington, into the stable interior. Çerçiz, feeling unsettled yells to his comrade to come back, when suddenly one of Billy's outlaws springs out of a pile of hay and slit the Albanian's throat. CT=4 Çerçiz quickly draws his Colt and shoots the outlaw square in the forehead. BK=4 Çerçiz and his gang advance further into the stable, and sensing a movement one of Çerçiz's men fires his Lebel into another hay pile, and an outlaw flops out, dead. BK=3 Billy himself jumps out of a haystack, and whips Çerçiz in the back of his head with his Peacemaker. Çerçiz crumples, but one of his men shoots at and grazes Billy on the arm. Billy then runs out the back door of the stable, clutching his arm. One of the Revolutionaries follows him out into the square. As the one of Çerçiz's men helps him to his feet, the second Revolutionary fires two Lebel rounds into a closed closet, and two shotgun blasts are fired back through the door, missing Çerçiz and his men. Then the outlaw crashes through the broken door, bleeding heavily from the neck. The outlaw squirms on the floor for a moment, and then is silent. BK=2 Hearing his friend fall, another of Billy's men bursts in through the front entrance, and empties his Winchester into the Albanian. CT=3 Çerçiz and his comrade then draw their pocketknives as the outlaw reloads. The Revolutionary feigns an attack, and Çerçiz steps in and jabs the knife into the outlaw's neck. BK=1 Çerçiz and the other Albanian then exit the stable and cross the dusty square, only to find one of their men bleeding out on the ground. Çerçiz leans down on the ground and the Albanian whispers "Mbrojtur atdheun." Protect the Motherland. ''Then the man stiffens, and Çerçiz shuts the man's eyes. CT=2 Then Çerçiz and the Revolutionary venture into a nearby barn searching for Billy. Çerçiz and the Revolutionary stalk into the red barn, and suddenly Billy pounces down from a rafter onto Çerçiz. The other Albanian pulls Billy off of Çerçiz, and the two engage in a heated knife-fight. Finally Billy breaks the Albanian's defense and slashes him across his shoulder. Billy then lifts his Bowie to finish the Revolutionary, when he hears Çerçiz say "Shihemi në ferr." ''See you in hell. ''Billy looks at Çerçiz, not understanding the meaning of his words, but hearing the grave undertone. Billy the Kid knew he was a dead man. He knew it from the time the bullet left Çerçiz's M1878 until the round punctured his heart. BK=0 Çerçiz runs to his downed comrade, and helps him up. The Revolutionary puts his arm around Çerçiz's shoulder, and whispers "Kemi fituar?" ''Have we won? ''Çerçiz smiles and says "Po, atdheu është i sigurt, tani për tani dhe përjetë." ''Yes, the homeland is safe, for now and forever. Winner Çerçiz Topulli Expert Opinion Çerçiz ended up winning due to more advanced weaponry, more battlefield experience and the ability to think under fire. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:World War Warriors